


You Breathe Again

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Introspection, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* So onemuseleft on tumblr, prompted me with Steve & Tony, 10) Breathe Again for a meme.</p>
<p>* This one took some staring at the word document, lost in thought as I figured out what to write what for this one.</p>
    </blockquote>





	You Breathe Again

**Author's Note:**

> * So onemuseleft on tumblr, prompted me with Steve & Tony, 10) Breathe Again for a meme.
> 
> * This one took some staring at the word document, lost in thought as I figured out what to write what for this one.

_“Just trust me. Keep breathing, Tony.”_

If there's anything that he has learned to be grateful about, its having Steve around the Tower. Having the man behind the Captain America mantle is an honor really.

But he's grateful about having the man around. 

Mostly because he has helped him learn a lesson that Rhodey and Pepper have been trying to teach him ever since the day that he came home from Afghanistan with a heavy metal presence in his chest. A lesson that Stane had nearly succeeded in undoing when his betrayal fully came to light inside his own home.

Steve has re-taught him a lesson that it is still safe breathe around people (and taught him new ways to inhale and breathe around the reactor too), even if the arc reactor is a big target as well.

To trust that they will have his back in the hard moment.

And he does trust in Steve, so he opens his mouth and breathes in again.


End file.
